


(Almost) Daily Dennor

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Caretaking, Crying, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Denmark, Wisdom Teeth, mornings are indeed rough, norway really be out here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who doesn't love a good Dennor fic? Since I can't find a lot of good quality ones that fit my wants and needs, I've decided to write a collection of my own ones that will vary through different AUs and whatever I feel like writing. To improve my writing skills, updates should be almost daily.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Morning Tears

Mathias didn't want to get out of bed that morning, so Lukas knew something was wrong.

Normally, out of the two of them, Mathias was the morning person. But when 11 AM rolled around and the Dane still wasn't out of bed, Lukas decided to take things into his own hands.

He marched into their shared bedroom and turned on the lights. "Mathias?" Lukas asked, more sternly than anything. He really didn't mean to come off that harshly.

"Mathias isn't here," Said man responded, "Mathias wants you to go away." He pushed the covers over his head and groaned weakly in protest when they were pushed back.

A weight on the edge of the bed signaled that Lukas had sat down, him tenderly running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "What's wrong? Usually you get up even before me."

"No, no..." Mathias responded, voice barely reaching the other due to covering his face with the pillow. Lukas sighed. He hated when he got like this - his sunshine didn't deserve to be upset. It was a large shock when he had off days like this.

"Tell me what's wrong, please." He commanded, inching closer to Mathias. Mathias himself eventually turned to face upwards, eyes drooped and teary. His cheeks were a bright red - they always got like this when he was feeling a particularly strong emotion, it was like he could get drunk off life itself - and the brightness of the blush heightened Mathias' freckles that dusted his cheeks like sprinkles on a beautifully-frosted cake.

"I don't wanna..." One thing about Mathias that made him a handful was his undying stubbornness. It was good in some cases, but when Lukas genuinely wanted something, it was horrible.

"Come on, baby. I will listen to you. I have nothing else to do... and besides, you're letting breakfast get cold. You want some nice breakfast, don't you?" Lukas tugged at the covers.

Mathias thought a moment. Lukas' cooking was irresistible. "Pancakes? Is it pancakes?" He weakly asked.

"Yes, it's pancakes. Tell me so you can have some." Lukas' pancakes were light and fluffy as can be, like actual clouds or cottonballs. Mathias could eat all of his boyfriend's pancakes in the world if he didn't get sick after 6 of them.

"'M tired," Mathias said bluntly, "Stressed from work, and my boss is always mad at me. I just want hugs, lots of them, please. I wanna hug you, Lukas. I want kisses and hugs and breakfast and to be spoiled. I just want a break..."

He could feel himself tearing up, a pulling sensation in his throat finally causing him to give in and a choked sob greeting Lukas. Mathias eventually just let himself continue crying.

Lukas got into bed, holding him tightly and securely from behind, legs hooking together. "Shhh. I'm right here. Shhh-shhh. You can cry."

And so Mathias did. Though he couldn't help from being a little glad now, for the one he loved the most was hugging him tightly and promising never to leave. That was all he ever wanted.

Eventually, though, the crying wore him out. Mathias let himself fall asleep. Lukas was soon to follow. Peace was restored, and it would stay that way for the rest of the day, for the two had what they wanted most. Each other.


	2. Lukas Loses His Wisdom (Teeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lukas gets his wisdom teeth removed, and Mathias must look after him.  
> (Aka: Lukas gets high off his shits on anesthetic and Mathias is reasonably annoyed.)

"Is this really something that needs to happen?" Lukas asked quietly, staring out the window to attempt to distract himself from the nervousness growing in his mind every second.

"Uh, yeah! If you don't get those wisdom teeth of yours out now, they'll get infected. I don't want you to hurt a lot all the time!" Mathias whined from the driver's seat, pulling into the parking lot of Lukas' dentist's office.

"You know how scared I am of going to the dentist's." Lukas responded dully, unbuckling his seatbelt as slow as possible and waiting to take his boyfriend's hand once he made his way to the other side of the car.

"But I don't want you to hurt!"

"This will hurt more than some infection ever could."

Mathias sighed, giving Lukas a nervous smile as they made their way into the reception office. Lukas filled out some paperwork with a shaky hand, sitting down after he finished next to the other.

"Why are you even afraid of dentists in the first place?" Mathias asked, taking the other's hand once more. Lukas took a few deep breaths.

"I don't know... I just don't want to feel vulnerable." He shrugged his shoulders, eyeing the doorway to the surgery room like it held the gates to hell inside it.

"Oh, come on! You're gonna be drugged up. It'll be funny." Mathias nudged his boyfriend with his elbow, laughing. "I'm gonna record it. Wait 'til Emil sees!"

"Don't. You better not, Mathias Køhler, or so help me." 

Mathias didn't get a chance to respond before the dentist opened the door and waved Lukas inside. "Do you want him to go in with you?" The dentist asked, motioning to Mathias as Lukas stood up.

The latter nodded sheepishly. Mathias chuckled, standing up. The three of them made their way into the operating room, Lukas sitting stiffly on the large chair in the center.

"So, I'm sure you know what's happening here by now, Mr. Bondevik. We'll put you under the anesthetic, numb your mouth, and get to work on removing your wisdom teeth. The ladies in the office will have some prescription painkillers for you to take home afterwards. Expect to take them for about a week, and call us if you need any refills. Okay?" The doctor moved around the room, preparing some tools on a tray next to the chair. And of course - the part Lukas dreaded the most - the needle. Lukas simply mimed an "Okay."

Mathias held Lukas' hand, standing next to the operating chair. The doctor turned to him. "I expect you'll be driving him? Make sure to replace his gauze for him, he won't be able to do it by himself. No eating hot foods for 10-12 hours afterwards, so make sure Mr. Bondevik doesn't."

Mathias nodded and kissed Lukas' hand in reassurance.

Lukas took in a deep breath as the doctor prepared the needle. "This might pinch a little. Take a deep breath and count with me, alright? Three... two..." 

Lukas felt the needle prick his arm almost right away, it only taking a few moments for the world to begin going dark. "Good job, sweetheart." Someone said, but he couldn't pinpoint who.

\--

About an hour or so later, Mathias was given the opportunity to go see Lukas again. He had woken up apparently, and was in good condition. The Dane was prepared to laugh his ass off.

Upon entry, Mathias found Lukas sitting glumly in the chair with his hands folded. He looked up. "They've taken my wisdom." He said simply, voice muffled and slurred by the gauze layering his mouth and the fact that he was higher than the sky currently.

"Huh?"

"They've taken it. My wisdom. I want it back. I don't wanna be stupid." Lukas nearly whined, his voice rising on the end of the sentence. Mathias repressed laughter.

"Don't worry, Luka. They only took your teeth!" He walked over to his boyfriend and ruffled his hair, fixing the clip holding his bangs back.

"My teeth too?! They need to give those back, now! I need 'em!" Lukas sat up in alarmed protest, his eyes widening.

Mathias simply sighed. He had never seen Lukas drugged before, this was going to be a fun time, he thought. "Shhh. They aren't going to come back, but that's okay! You don't need them because they were gonna hurt you."

Tears pricked in Lukas' eyes. "How... how am I supposed to eat then?! They've taken my teeth and my wisdom and soon I'll be too stupid to do anything!"

"Not true! They only took your wisdom teeth. You're still a very smart boy." Mathias helped hoist the other up, making sure he gained his balance and didn't fall backwards.

"Oh, by the way," Lukas said, glancing up at Mathias, "You've gotta carry me. My feet have turned to clouds and you must or else I'll be stuck with cloud feet and loneliness forever."

Mathias cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, no can do. You want me to break my back? Sorry, but you're only a few inches shorter than me." He wrapped an arm around Lukas' back, supporting him. Mathias helped lead him back out to the waiting room to get the painkillers and gauze for later.

After he received said items and some directions on how to properly care for Lukas while under the influence, the lady working at the desk asked if Lukas wanted something out of the prize box.

"Are you on something? Of course I do!"

And thus, Lukas received a neon green slinky which he would occasionally use to punt Mathias in the head. Not that anyone was complaining.

\--

Getting Lukas into the car was a whole different situation on its own. He refused to get into the back seat and flailed his arms and screamed whenever he got close to it, causing Mathias to have to manhandle him and toss him in (safely, of course). 

The taller blond eventually buckled Lukas' seatbelt correctly, for he had worn himself out. He was now keeping himself occupied lazily with the slinky.

As soon as Mathias got on the road to drive them home, Lukas spoke up. "I still don't understand." He said, furrowing his brows.

"What don't you understand?" 

"How they took my teeth. I don't think my teeth really wanted to come out, so asking 'em nicely probably wouldn't do. I think..." He gasped. "Oh no! They hurt my poor teeth and took them from me and now I can't eat anymore!"

Mathias sighed. This was surprisingly more energy draining than he thought, how did Lukas even put up with him if he was so similar? "Nope! Your teeth were hurting before, which means they wanted to come out. The dentists helped you take them out."

"Oh really? Hmmm."

By the end of the car ride, Lukas had fallen asleep. Mathias had to sling him over his shoulder and dress him into his pajamas by himself, and he could've sworn he tore a muscle trying to get him into the bed.

\--

Lukas' cheeks had started to swell, and the numbing from the surgery for the most part wore off all the way. Mathias sat tentatively by his bedside, holding a new wad of gauze and some more painkillers with a glass of water.

"Say ahh!" Mathias commanded. Lukas did as he was told, letting out a weak "ah" and opening his mouth. Mathias replaced the bloody gauze with the new one, throwing the previous into the trash.

"My tongue?" Lukas raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Did you just take my tongue?"

Mathias shook his head. "Your gauze. It's sucking up all the blood so you don't have to taste the yucky stuff!"

"Oh."

The Dane placed the pills in his boyfriend's mouth, helping him drink and swallow the glass of water with it. "Good job." He grinned, looking down on the other. Lukas simply smiled.

"I love you, Matty." He said sleepily.

Mathias kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Luka."


End file.
